The Legacy begins
by ZoeJeren
Summary: a team is assembled as the New evil alliance is set to conquer earth and destroy all rangers
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Power Rangers, Disney/Saban owns them.

Hello to whoever might be interested in this, I began creating this fanfic not that long ago, but had my doubts of putting it up. This is of my pure imagination and I hope to finish it, the main reason I posted it, would to finish it, because once I post that makes me want to finish the story. This is a team made up by me, of course with a few characters of the show included. Hope I don't bore ya'll and hope you guys want more. If it gets confusing, just e-mail me or message me. There's a brief timeline to better understand the story. Here goes nothing.

Brief History/Timeline

1993-1995-MMPR Era. Billy Cranston and friends are recruited by Zordon of Eltar to become Power Rangers. Tommy Oliver is turned evil and made the Green Ranger by Rita. Tommy is then turned good and fights alongside the rangers. Kim gives up her power coin to Katherine Hilliard who had also been turned evil before becoming a ranger. Zordon receives a beacon from the future, keeps the information to himself and at this stage starts making a set of morphers more powerful than he had ever created.

1996-1997- ZEO/Turbo Era. Billy is sworn in by Zordon and he tells Billy of the beacon and the set of morphers he has started to create. Billy along with Alpha and Zordon begin the process of building all the necessary equipment for the set of morphers.

1998-Space Era. Zordon leaves to Eltar where Billy has relocated from Aquitar. In this time both Commander Cruger and Captain Mitchell meet Zordon he recruits them in order to maintain the morphers secrecy. After the last weapons are incorporated to go with the morphers they all decide that the safest place to keep them is with the head security of Eltar. Both Captain Mitchell and the Commander take the technology of building morphers to earth for their own use in making their own ranger teams. Zordon is captured therefore putting Eltar in danger. The morphers are moved to a space station near KO-35.

Zordon's Death-Zordon's energy wave is the last source of Power to activate the morphers, yet they are inactive for many more years. Billy takes on the job of being the Guardian of the morphers. He moves them to KO-35, where they are to stay until needed.

1999-Post Zordon Era begins. Both SPD and Light speed Rescue are created and the morphers are given to SPD KO-35 to watch over the morphers.

2000-2005-Andros and Zhane come across the morphers in KO-35 and are told by Billy, the guardian of the morphers, their importance and their use. Billy returns to Earth and entrust both Andros and Zhane the morphers. Meanwhile Andros and Ashley get married, leaving Zhane to guard the morphers. He moves to Mirinoi along with the morphers and begins dating Karone. He meets Damon Henderson, Karone's friend and they become the new guardians of the morphers. Then after Tommy's run with the Dino rangers Billy moves the morphers back to Earth and takes care of them alongside Tommy.

2006-2008 Billy faces the death of Tommy Oliver(2006), the morphers are moved yet again and are given to Wes Collins and Eric Meyers of the Silver Guardian were they are to be protected until further notice.

April 2006- Seth Collins born to Wes Collins and a civilian mother(Silver Hills). Jeren is born to Karone and Zhane in KO-35, two months after Seth is born.

May 2007- Victor DeSantos born to Rocky DeSantos and a civilian mother(Stone Canyon). Jenna Grayson is born to Dana and Carter Grayson (Mariner Bay) at the same time that Zoe is born to Katherine Hilliard (Reefside).

April 2008- Two years after Seth Collins is born Kyle Henderson is born to Damon Henderson and a civilian mother in Mirinoi. Two weeks after Kyle is born Mandy Rawlings is born to Angela and Joel Rawlings(Mariner Bay)

2022- Katherine Hilliard is tracked down and killed by the Remnants after trying to protect her daughter.

2006-2027-The morphers are taken back to KO-35 after the EA2 attack on Earth. Along this time many rangers turn up dead due to the surprised attacks from Remnants, Kat and Tommy are among the victims. The morphers stay in KO-35 until Billy calls for them to be delivered to SPD Earth Academy.

Present Day- The SPD Academy after the run of the B squad rangers. Jack has been retired along his girlfriend Ally. Bridge is still the red ranger and Sky has been the commander for quite some time. Sky has gotten married to Z and she is expecting their first child, making her unable to serve as a ranger. Along the way Sky has assigned new unknown cadets to the ranks of rangers who are serving next to Bridge the red ranger. Syd the only other SPD original ranger is still serving. Billy Cranston along with Kat Manx has been kept busy developing new weapons and ranger technology for SPD Earth. He along with his daughter Zoe have been living in Reefside where they maintain their residency along with Hayley, his and Tommy's friend, they have kept Zoe and raised her. Victor DeSantos, Zoe's childhood friend has joined SPD and hopes one day he can be a ranger. Jeren, the space kid, is a lieutenant in SPD KO-35 and has been assigned to deliver the morphers to Billy. Seth Collins along with his father has been kept busy leading dangerous missions to take out the Remnants that have turned up since that fateful day in 2006 when the first attack took place on Earth. Kyle Henderson has never been to Earth, but would like to visit the place where his parents are from. He is among the first to hear the transmission sent to The Mirinoi Security Offices and embarks on a journey of a lifetime by traveling to Earth to help. Mandy Rawlings along with Jenna Grayson are among the top of their class in Lightspeed and are among the few who are considered to go into battle. both approached by their parents with the message that they are needed. Since they are among the top of the recruits at Light speed rescue they are the first to know of the situation happening in Reefside. Paige Duong manages to travel to Reefside, when Jenna sends her on a mission to find Mandy, she is the only one not to have family member who had previously served as a ranger.

And now the beginning of everyone's fate.

2050- Sam is given the task to send a beacon back to the year 1994, but the beacon can only travel at a certain speed therefore making it hard. His mission is to get the beacon to at least 2025.

**

* * *

**

**Sam(2050)**

"Zordon of Eltar, mentor and leader of the Power Rangers, may the power protect you and may this reach you."

The message was clear and all he had to do was get it across time and space to a being he hardly knew, but whose importance was well known throughout time.

He opened the console of his small time traveling ship and made sure that the message was also recorded onto the main frame of the ship. He did not want to take chances by having the message lost.

_At least to 2025, _he thought.

His world was one sad lonely place where machines, aliens, mutants and all sorts of evil beings had almost wiped out humanity, but if there was something he could do, he would.

This was his destiny and one day he would be back to a better world.

* * *

**2027 Present day, Newtech City, California**

**Victor(Vic)**

_They must think I'm the most unimportant person here, _he thought. But unfortunately for them, he, most likely, was one of the few more important of the cadets at SPD. He unlike any other cadets had something they didn't and no one could easily claim to have. His dad's morphers. But since no one knew of the red coin and blue Zeoniser he carried he would be treated like everyone else here.

"DeSantos!" Yelled one of the instructors. "Stop fooling around and start up your simulation."

Vic turned to his side and tapped the console, everyone, even the girl next to him had already started up their simulation. He hated morning surprise simulations, but he followed instructions anyways, if he wanted to graduate he had to do everything he was told. He tapped the console and typed in his ID, he knew the simulation by heart and knew he would probably be the first one out, even if he got his start after everyone else. He, very much like his dad didn't like to brag, but sometimes when he did he came across as arrogant, something he did not like about himself, but he was working hard on it.

_He wouldn't be yelling at me if he knew who I was and what I have, _he thought as the simulation fight began and he ran to meet the adversary.

* * *

**Reefside, California**

**Zoe**

She looked around the room desperately trying to remember where he had put the case. Usually when in danger and too aware of everything your mind races a hundred miles and hour making it hard to function properly. She was confused and dazed, she had taken a beating, but had gotten out of it. Then she ran, she was close to home, so there was no need to run to far. She had been attacked with no protection, usually when the battle escalated, she knew, you morphed, but unfortunately for her, its not like she had a morpher handy 24/7.

But lucky her she knew where she could get them.

"_If anything should happen to me, I'll leave the morphers here." _She remembered as she glanced at the door that led to the basement. She ran upstairs though, to her room and quickly opened her jewelry box, _Found it! _She thought as she took the small key and ran down to the basement.

_They didn't see me come in here, I still have time. _

"_You'll have a key and if ever you find yourself in danger and I'm not around, you know what to do." _He said as he opened a cabinet under all the monitors in the Lab. _"I'll leave them here and you and I will have a key and like I said whenever you need one….."_

She practically ran the small distance between her and the monitors. She held the key in her hand and shook as she reached for the cabinet door. The case seemed smaller now, as she took it out, it was silver and not at all showy, no one would ever think that the famous morphers would be hidden in such a thing. She placed it on top, where all the monitors seemed to be blinking in every direction of the city. She placed the key and turned it, _Don't think, just do it!_

"_Isn't it dangerous?" _she had asked him then, _"those creatures track down morpher energy." _

"_Yes, but these aren't active morphers, at least they haven't been for so long. They can't track them unless someone activates them. Do you still remember what I taught you?"_

_Of course I remembered. _She thought as she opened the case to see the eight set of morphers. They all had had a certain glow to them as if telling her the color of the ranger she would become once she activated them.

_No time for a color pick,_ she thought. She quickly picked one that glowed a white light and tried to morph, "SHIFT INTO TURBO!" She did the movements, but unfortunately she didn't get it right.

"_Only a certain key phrase can trigger the morphers, you have to remember them in order to transform, you have to say it as you do the movements."_

She set the morpher down and felt silly, _this will never work for me, _then picked up another one, a coin glowing pink, yelled, but nothing. _Why am I even trying, this will never work. _Then she picked the one glowing blue, "SHIFT INTO TURBO!" Nothing happened, she was getting frustrated with herself, she had done it millions of time for him, yet she couldn't manage to get it right.

She almost gave up, but at that moment, she looked up to see a picture of a girl of about 17,wearing pink and smiling, next to her was that young man wearing red, the one who she had always looked up to.

"_I took up after Kim the pink ranger. I loved every second of it and these were my morphers. They're not exactly in perfect condition, but Zordon let us keep them. He said it would be good to keep a part of our past, just like Kim passed her powers to me, I passed my Turbo powers to someone else. Cassie, was her name, she died in that first EA2 attack and so I got the Turbo morpher back, so I have all mine. " _

"_That's pretty amazing, so how did you morph?"_

"_Like this…….."_

_Of course, _she thought as glanced at the picture again.

She picked up the morpher.

* * *

**KO-35 two weeks before**

**Jeren**

He sat there, almost numb, his mother had been kidnapped, but unlike all the other rangers she wouldn't be killed, she would be brainwashed.

_She'll be evil, once again._

"They're starting their attack." D.E.C.A informed the wise old captain of the Megaship Mark 4.

"Set the coordinates, we're to go help immediately. Inform cadets of the mission and how it should be carried out. I'll contact the others."

"Of course Andros, the cadets have all been addressed and are now getting last minute instructions."

"Thank you D.E.C.A, now Jeren get up, we have some last minute training to do with you."

They walked into Andros' quarters and Jeren immediately took listening stance as his uncle took out something from his desk.

He came to the table across from Jeren and opened the case, "These are some old morphers when your dad, your aunt and I were rangers."

"These are it?" Jeren asked as he dismissed the position and gently touched the five morphers in the case.

"Yes," continued Andros, "they're all yours, when we were younger Ashley, Zhane and I decided that when we were too old to use them we would give them to our children. And… Since you are the only child left you are to have them all."

A cloud of sadness seemed to have taken the room, and immediately Jeren wanted to make his uncle forget about it.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of them." He said as he closed the case.

"Jeren, I know you think that your only mission is to protect those morphers, but there is something else I have to entrust upon you."

Jeren looked a this uncle as he went towards his desk again and took out yet another case.

"This weapon is of high importance to everyone, even you, promise me that you'll get this to SPD Earth, there they will know what to do. But if you are to come across anything that may endanger your life, please don't be afraid to use one of the morphers."

Jeren seemed to notice fright in Andros, he had never seen him quite shaken up, since Lacen had died. He was very aware of his uncle as if any moment he would break down, but amazingly he was composed faster than he would've thought. The morphers were dangerous nowadays, but he had been trained enough that it wasn't until you could go no longer to use them. Only used for emergencies.

"The morphers only activate with a certain phrase and movements." He glanced at each morpher and began with the yellow turbo that had once belonged to Ashley. Jeren did the movements Andros showed him, practiced it with him and then did it by himself a couple of times alone, so Andros was sure he got them. They were tricky, but nothing to tricky that he couldn't do. He did it for the other set of morphers and each time did it at then end by himself, at the end Andros tested him to make sure that Jeren would have no trouble morphing.

Andros looked at Jeren one last time before saying good bye. Jeren extended his hand towards his uncle and he shook it. "Good luck kid, be safe, and remember to use any one of those morphers in case of an emergency."

"I will, don't worry I'll be fine, but one last question."

"Yeah?"

"Where's my mother's morpher?"

"She wasn't an original kid, and plus the one that she had weren't exactly like ours, they were left in Mirinoi for that planet's protection, in case they would ever be needed again."

"Ok." He said as his uncle left the room and he turned towards the window.

"I'll get you back, no matter what."

* * *

**Mirinoi, Present day**

**Kyle**

He looked in the direction of the commander, he sure was different, young spunky and not at all like Commander Stanton had been. He doubted every decision Commander Lewis did. He didn't like to question, but he couldn't help it, his instincts told him to.

And now that he had been the one in charge of the Command Room and had been there when the transmission had been received, he couldn't help, but to wonder if Lewis would be smart enough to send someone to report and assess the damage to gain knowledge to protect Mirinoi.

Lewis listened to the transmission, "Message: 783-S. Commander Lewis, High Priority," it said as it began. "Commander, we are sure none has reached you at this time, but just two hours ago, the EA2, at about 8:12 a.m. Earth time, began attacking Reefside, our priority here in SPD was to secure all citizens and move them to a safe place. The city has been devastated and as you hear this, it is probably still being attacked, we don't know the reason why the attack started, but we are confident that we won't let it fall prey to the EA2. Our reason for contacting you is to ensure you are aware of what is happening here and to warn you in case of anything that may, God forbid, happen in your planet. We ask that you stay alert and if none has happened in your planet, we ask that you send help if at all we were to call for it, in the near future. Thank you and be safe."

He stood next to the commander and looked as he tapped the monitor and closed the message.

"We will begin, circulation patrols immediately, every trainee and soldier put on high alert status and begin monitoring the Earth Solar System."

_Good, taking precautions, but shouldn't you also want a status filed report on Earth, _he thought.

"Now!"

"Commander Lewis, may I speak with you."

"Yes, Kyle."

"Won't we need to asses the situation on Earth? We'll need to know the damage if we are to get prepared, if any, attack where to happen here."

"Negative, we need everyone here, we can't worry about Earth, if we are to deal with the EA2 ourselves."

"Sir, but they asked, if they needed it, for our help."

"No, we are citizens of planet Mirinoi, let the citizens of Earth deal with their attacks their own way."

"But sir…"

"No buts, Henderson, you are to do what I say and that's an order.

Kyle looked at the commander as he left the room.

_What selfish coward, they need us._

* * *

**Vic**

"HIGH ALERT!" The voice over the loud speaker said as Vic got up and put on some standard SPD clothing. He ran outside his room and noticed something was strangely out of the ordinary, he looked back in his room and wondered if he should take it.

"All cadets are to report to weapons bay immediately," the intercom repeated over again.

It was truly odd, most alerts were always serious, but nothing that the SPD B squad rangers couldn't handle. The cadets were never ordered to go out in battle unless it was something far too much for just the rangers to handle. Something massive was happening and he didn't want to get caught without his morpher. Then he quickly went back in his room, grabbed the Zeoniser, and left to the designated area. No time to think about the EA2 tracking him down. He needed the power that came with the morphers, so he was taking his chance.

* * *

**Zoe**

She froze, right in the middle of her living room, she mounted the morpher on her wrists and this time yelled out, "ITS MORPHIN TIME" the movements, "ZEO RANGER ONE, PINK!"

The transformation took less than two seconds, _its active, I'm being tracked, _she thought. _I'm taking a chance, will I survive?_

Zoe finally achieved what she had wanted to for so many years, she was morphed into her mother's ranger form, but was fearing every moment. Now, as she looked outside and saw what was coming she knew everything was going to be different from now on. She would be hunted down. _No time to think about this._

* * *

**The day of the attack, space**

**Jeren**

Days had passed since his uncle entrusted him with a mission that was both dangerous and rare. He was aware of what the contents of the second case contained, but why would Andros refer to them as a weapon instead of as morphers? He had doubts, and the odd thing that he didn't quite understand was why was he was being sent to Earth to deliver them, when in fact they could be of good use to the people of KO-35.

He wasn't going to question it any longer, instead he let his eyes rest, he had been traveling at a steady slow pace so he wouldn't attract any attention to himself. If these were valuable and he was speeding at great speeds through space, wouldn't it have attract some unwanted attention and then they would be at risk?

He knew he was close because when he awoke, he felt a ray of light on his face, the sun. It would still be a few minutes and yet he felt a need to go faster. He taped a few buttons and set the course to Earth, he flew gently and saw Mercury approach him, a slave planet now, it wasn't at all to interesting to him, but he knew most prisoners ever made it out alive, their curse was too deal with never having enough time out of the sun.

He flew over Venus and then he saw the beautiful planet. He had traveled, only but a few times to Earth, yet he still felt amazed every time he saw it. He wouldn't know it then but he would soon grow to love it more, for far more than its beauty. In the midst of it all he would find his destiny.

Within range of the planet he set a couple of activation codes that would grant him access to land. It took a few minutes but the transmitter kicked in and gave him permission to land in the NASADA space station near Reefside.

He landed about 8 in the morning and the moment he stepped out, breathed in Earth's air, even if this planet was older than KO-35, the air was still more pure and not as harsh. He looked around and noticed the Earth's standard vehicle for SPD cadets. It was a black SUV, and two cadets stood next to it, waving at him.

They introduced themselves and he immediately knew they were C squad members. They were sent to take him to SPD facilities and to ensure his protection.

_Don't they know who I am, me, need protection and to get it from these lower rank cadets? They should've just let me figure out a way to get there._

They really were no match for him, but orders were orders and they were meant to be followed. The cadets grabbed his suitcases and as one of them reached for the smaller cases containing the morphers he quickly dismissed him and said he would take them.

The first cadet made sure all his bags were in the SUV, then he went on around to the passengers seat and went in. Jeren followed the second cadet. He opened the backdoor next to the passenger and he climbed in. He noticed there was another cadet in the driver's seat and he snorted.

_They sure took precautions, three cadets!_

Then they drove.

* * *

**Mariner Bay**

**Jenna**

She looked around the room, more than enough people were there to receive the news. The attack on Reefside had begun and all they could do was wait and see for the outcome. She sat next to her best friend who seemed to want to be there. _She must be crazy, _she thought, _who would want to be in a city where they're getting pulverized._

Her parents sat together in the head of the table listening in to her grandfather, Captain Mitchell, and everyone was attentive as he spoke.

"Right now, citizens of Reefside are being evacuated into Newtech City, and SPD along with the Silver Guardians have been dispatched to go and try and rescue any citizens left. Many didn't get a warning, the EA2 just came and the attack began, we are to stay on high alert until they are to send for us. We are prepared to send as many soldiers as needed."

The room was to still after he finished, the briefing was short, but amazingly nobody seemed to want to talk, sure it had happened here before, and the EA2 had succeed in not taking over, but killing two of the Lightspeed rangers. Now, it was happening again, but it was a much greater assault, and over the years many had tried to bring down the Remnants number, but couldn't. Many rangers who still possessed their powers were sent, but most had been killed. The rest had once again found ways to power up their morphers, but this army seemed to be way more powerful than anything that had ever been seen before.

Most of those rangers had either been killed or had been forced by mentors or other rangers to not try to morph. Yet there were others who chose to do it and even, like SPD assign new rangers to the team of rangers.

She didn't want to think of it, her life wasn't of protecting others, her life was here and all she ever wanted was not to have been born into this. She didn't want to be near places where she was forced to fight, and make something of herself, by being a soldier first and then continuing with her life.

She didn't want the life her parents had, had, but unfortunately she had no choice, she had been born to a family of rangers who expected nothing less than selflessness.

She looked in the direction of her twin brothers who were in listening stance and were, unlike her, into all this.

She couldn't help how she felt, but how could she ever escape it?

* * *

**Mandy**

The briefing ended and she felt the desperate need to go and help.

Her parents were ok, if she were to go, but would be on constant worry. She knew they couldn't help it, it was like that nowadays. She saw Jenna next to her, no expression, not even pity, as she saw the attack. But that was Jenna, reserved and inattentive, cold at times, she couldn't help but wonder what was going on in her head.

_Does she feel anything?_

She noticed her move her head towards her brothers, Kevin and Derek, sure they were different, but at least they had compassion and the need to help others. Jenna still had a blank expression.

She felt like hitting her every once in a while to get her to respond to things. She felt the need to tell everyone who Jenna was exactly, she didn't hate her, but she didn't like the person that her best friend had turned out to be.

"Mandy?" She heard her mom. She must've drifted off in her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She asked the brainy scientist that was her mother, she had been for years and had met her dad here, and still she looked young as ever and amazingly beautiful. Her mother's blue eyes drifted in the direction of the door.

"Oh, is it over already?"

"Its been over, you somehow left us." Jenna said as she stood in the seat next to her. Mandy noticed that every lower rank soldiers had gone off, which meant she had to leave too.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the situation." She said as she got up and noticed that her parents along with Jenna's and Captain Mitchell were the only ones left in the room.

"I think we all are, and we are all worried about the situation." The captain said as he began whispering to Dana and Carter. There was something else that was happening yet they wouldn't tell her, at least not now.

"Come on Mandy," Jenna said, "let's go."

She left the room and then she heard the door close behind her.

"Oh I'm so glad to be outta there."

Jenna spoke to her as they walked towards their quarters. Mandy just thought about Reefside. _Couldn't they send a team just to go and see the damage done and report back, or something, why is Lightspeed always the last organization to be called into the action?_

"What are you thinking about?" Jenna asked.

"Nothing really, just how everything is happening so fast and how we can't go out and help."

"You wanna go to Reefside?"

"Well, yeah, of course I feel like…useless doing nothing here, when we can be out there doing something to help out those people."

"Well, I for myself am glad we're still here, I don't think I could ever deal with remnants."

"What do you mean you're the best soldier in your class. You have all the qualities and skills to be out there." _She cannot be thinking about herself at times likes these._

"Well, yeah, but I don't consider this what I was meant to do."

Mandy felt a sudden rage towards Jenna, being the best usually meant that you were the best for a reason that you wanted to strive for the ultimate goal which was in this case to become a ranger.

"You wouldn't want to be a ranger?" She asked her friend.

Jenna looked straight into Mandy's eyes with no expression and then simply answered her question, "no."

It came out as a whisper and as she said it, it sounded as if she was scared of the very thing everyone strived to accomplished here.

Mandy stood there in the hall dumbfounded. She couldn't believe Jenna, _how could someone like her not want to be a ranger?_

Jenna walked away slowly as if the very words she had just whispered to Mandy pained her to say them.

* * *

**Reefside**

**Vic**

He ran as soon as he heard the position he would take. He had been dropped off by the many Helioplanes dropping cadets at different locations of the city. Reefside seemed quiet at them moment, but then he heard shots and screams. He ran towards them.

Along the way he took some Remnants down and kept doubting if and when to morph. The chaos was building and suddenly there seemed to be more remnants surrounding the street. He knew exactly where he was at once he saw the house, _where is she?_

He was suddenly overwhelmed at the sight of remnants surrounding a group of helpless civilians. He rounded the corner of the street and assessed the situation. He knew they were going to need more help. He was crouching behind a fence and he began to plan his attack. More cadets joined him and he waited for the perfect moment.

* * *

**Seth**

He knew where he had to go.

He was tired, but he would never show that he was, instead he ran towards the group of remnants surrounding the small group of civilians. He shot everything that moved in perfect coordination.

* * *

**Zoe**

She didn't know how she kept her strength, she almost fell like giving up, but then she had seen the remnants attacking the helpless civilians and she had gone to protect them.

She gave all she could, but more and more remnants were coming. She knew why, she had morphed and the minute that had happened they had begun tracking her, therefore concentrating on the area where she was.

A few blows, a few strikes, her blaster and a few kicks here and there.

She didn't know if she would make it out alive, somehow deep within her she hoped that instead of being by herself she had a team.

Others to help.

* * *

**Vic**

"MOVE IT!" He heard one of the lieutenants yell. He half doubted, but then ran and the battle kept growing and more shots were being fired from every direction. He didn't even know the luck he had, every cadet around him seemed to be falling and he still ran towards the Remnants surrounding the civilians.

"RESCUE ALL CIVILIANS!" He heard someone next to him yell as they both ran towards the group. The guy seemed to be from another company or organization. His uniform was black, unlike the grey jumpsuit Vic wore.

He had no time to think of who was next to him, he needed to go help out those civilians.

* * *

**Seth**

Everything seemed to have happened to quickly, just an hour ago he had been in Silver Hills with his dad and enjoying some quality time having breakfast with him.

"_Eric came by the other day and reported to me that, you are among the top of the Guardians. I'm proud of you, maybe one day you'll get to fight as a ranger."_

"_That's what I'm looking forward to, dad. I won't let you down."_

"_I've never doubt that you will."_

"_Thanks."_

Then they had received the call, _attack on Reefside, _was all his dad had said, but that was enough to send them speeding through the city. Once they had reached the headquarters they had geared up and along with a couple hundred Silver Guardians had left to Reefside.

The battle had begun and already SPD had cadets there. He wished he had been there right away, but things took time, and Silver Hills was far from Reefside. The moment the helicopter landed his dad morphed as so did his uncle Eric. Both the red and quantum rangers ran ahead of the Guardians and took down remnants almost immediately, compared to him, who took his time with them.

"_Wes, MOVE!"_

A thousand things seemed to have passed through his head as he turned to face his uncle running and his dad, frozen in place. His legs shook and he fell, the bomb had landed just a couple of yards from him, his dad right in the middle of it.

It seemed hours that he was there, but it only took seconds, he oddly looked at the scene and his fellow Guardians yelling, muffled. Then he had managed to get up.

He was disconnected as he slowly walked towards them.

Eric held the unmorphed Wes in his arms. Eric's red Quantum suit seemed to be drawing him closer. Then he was over them, he bent down and grabbed his dad.

"_Dad! Daddy!" _

"_He's gone." _Eric informed him as he held his father and began crying.

He cried bitterly and then his uncle held him. Eric had a moment of recollection and then began, "_You need to get outta here, Seth, you're dad would've wanted you to be safe."_

Seth looked in the visor and felt the need to yell, he wanted to be out of there, but then he gathered himself and felt brave.

"_No way, I'm here, I'm a Silver Guardian and I have to do my job." _As he said the words he looked down at his dad and his eyes shifted to his wrist. The chronomorpher seemed to be saying _take me_.

Eric looked at him and took the morpher. _"No way."_

Seth knew it was his, both by the fact that it was his heirloom and that he had worked hard to earn it.

"_Look, you know how it works, I get it now." _Was all he said to Eric.

They sat there looking at each other holding Wes between them and Eric held the morpher away from him. Then by instinct remnants were coming their way. He knew that he wanted the morpher and he needed it if he was to help his uncle.

Then Eric spoke.

"_Take it, its yours, I'll take care of you dad, don't use it unless you have to. Be careful."_

Eric gave him the morpher and picked Wes up, Seth shook one last time and kissed his dad's forehead as Eric yelled a command to the Guardians.

"_Cover Me!"_

He then picked himself up and ran towards the remnants.

* * *

**Jeren**

He seemed to have drifted off, but woke up to the cadets yelling out coordinates.

"We are taking heavy fire! We're going southbound on I-60."

The minute he fully awoke, he became alert and grasped both cases containing the morphers. His main concern was to protect them and he would. He looked around him, and noticed that there were Remnants on some sort of motorcycles following them and shooting at them. The driver evaded and screeched the tires of the SUV many times, trying to protect them.

A voice spoke over the radio, but to him it seemed muffled as a blast hit a tree and the tree came down with a loud thud.

The driver got out of the highway and then he saw it, an invasion was happening on Earth and he wondered if KO-35 had been informed. The city below him, was being invaded with Remnants and he wondered why the driver had set a course toward them, usually you'd want to get away, but this guy drove straight through and along the way took some of the Remnants down.

_Not bad, for a C squad cadet._

Then as they rounded a corner he understood why they were there. SPD cadets also swarmed the place, they had most likely been sent to battle.

He looked around and noticed he was in a safer place than before, the location seemed to be where the SPD had their basic base of operation.

The place seemed to be too loud and there were shots being fired in every direction. The moment the car came to a stop the cadets began explaining the situation.

The highway was blocked off a few miles up ahead from where they had been attacked, so it would've been impossible to get through to Newtech, they were to take him to the base and get a transport Helioplane to take him back to headquarters.

His security was their main concern and he knew he had to go, but looking around he felt the need to be there to help.

* * *

**Seth**

Now, he ran and killed everything in his way. Then he saw the streak, pink moving, in perfect skills and taking remnants down.

Then remnants surrounded her and the small group of civilians she seemed to be protecting. He needed back up, but all his team had scattered, then he ran towards a group of SPD cadets. He wanted to go in and give orders, but these guys weren't his team, so he would have to settle for what the leader of the group would say, and he seemed to have had the same thought as Seth.

"MOVE IT!"

Then he ran, alongside cadets, they were easily taken down, but one in the front seemed to have his head on straight, he was taking everything in his path down and heading for the group of civilians surrounded by the Remnants.

Then the Remnants opened up and as did the crowd of civilians and then he clearly saw the Pink Zeo ranger battling away.

They guy next to him, had already done the obvious, "ZEO RANGER THREE, BLUE!"

Then he did it, "TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!"

* * *

**Vic**

The group of people surrounded by the remnants seemed to be fighting also, the group grew smaller and then as if by chance the Remnants scattered and the civilians ran towards the cadets behind him, then he saw her.

It was almost by instinct that he knew what to do. He mounted the morphers on his wrists and yelled out, "ITS MORPHIN TIME!" He did the movements which his father had done many times to teach him and immediately called out, "ZEO RANGER THREE, BLUE!"

He stood at the awe of some of the cadets who had seen him morph.

"What are you two doing there, go help out your fellow ranger!"

The moment one of the cadets said that he turned to his left and saw that the guy who had been running next to him, was morphed into the red Time Force ranger.

* * *

**Zoe**

She saw Vic morph, but was taken by surprise when the guy next to him morphed also.

Vic ran towards her, he was the almost match to her outfit, except his was blue and his visor was shaped as a triangle.

"Hey, you need any help?" He said as he took out his blaster and blasted some Remnants.

"Yeah, about time you showed up."

"Sorry, didn't' know there were other rangers." The guy in the Red said.

"Yeah well, we're here, how about we take these things down."

"Yeah!"

She was tired and wanted this this to stop, but then, she heard Vic yell out, "Zeo Axe!"

"Chrono Saber!" The other guy yelled and immediately the guys had their weapons.

She stood and did it for herself, "Zeo Disk!"

The weapon materialized in her hands and then she stood up next to Vic.

Every Remnant seemed to be stunned, they hadn't seen that many rangers together in a long time.

Fear for the first time subsided from her and she ran to take down the enemy.

* * *

**Mandy**

She stood next to the Armor Vehicle, she knew it was operational and if she wanted to she could take it, but Jenna watched her with pleading eyes.

Her dad's morpher was safely secured to her wrist, he had given it to her just a few minutes before.

"_Listen, Mandy, I'm getting too old for this sort of stuff, but I know you'll be great no matter what." _He then had given her the green Lightspeed morpher and she was stunned.

"_Even if you could morph and go in to battle, you know its prohibited to morph." _She told her dad.

"_Yeah, but it doesn't mean you can't go out and help. I see it in your face, you're much to brave to just be sitting around here, doing nothing while, there is a war going on."_

"_Dad, but this is yours and I can't go, even if I wanted to."_

"_Yes, you can and well, I'll be on the lookout."_

When he said that he turned to one of the monitors that was receiving live feed from battle, she only glanced at it for less than a second, but something caught her eye. The three streaks, rangers, a group of three, that hadn't been seen in so long she felt like she might cry.

Then her courage built up and she knew exactly what her dad meant when he had said he would be on the lookout.

"_How will I get out of here unnoticed."_

"_You won't but I'll help."_

Then Jenna had walked in and had heard the last few seconds of their conversation. She had noticed the morpher right away in Mandy's hand, and gasped.

Mandy then ran to the Armor Vehicle and stood there for a few seconds looking at Jenna and how she seemed to surprise to handle the situation.

"_You can't do that Mandy, its prohibited and Mr. Rawlings, I would think you would discourage your daughter from doing so."_

"_No, Jenna you're wrong I want her to go and do what she wants to do. Help the world. I was once out there and know how it feels to want to go, but you're stuck, I don't want her to be feeling like that and if I can help it, then by all means she can break the rules."_

"_But I won't let her." _Was what Jenna had said, but Joel grabbed her and yelled out to Mandy, _"Go ahead!"_

Mandy had already turned it on, then she morphed, "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

She stood there only for a few seconds as her dad looked her over and nodded her to go on. He let Jenna go and pressed the roof panel door to open.

It only took seconds, but she mounted the Armor Vehicle and then took off.

* * *

**Jeren**

Very secretly he opened the first case that contained the morphers that had belonged to his family, took out his dad's and mounted it on. He hoped he wouldn't have to use it, but still felt the need to have it.

A Helioplane had landed and was going back to SPD headquarter the cadets informed him and he was to go. They would stay and help out.

_They need me._

He looked around as they directed him toward the Helioplane. His suitcases had already been put inside the plane. He noticed someone sitting inside the plane smiling at him and holding the door open.

Dr. Kat Manx, she looked the same, she hadn't changed in years and now she was greeting him. He quickly got in and began explaining to her the importance of why he was there.

"My uncle sent me to give you these," he said as he handed her the second case that held the other morphers, "he said you would know what to do with them."

She opened the case and looked them over and said, "strap yourself in, we're about to take off."

"No, I can't go, I'm SPD too, I can't go when my fellow soldiers are still here."

"Jeren, we need you at the base, please come."

"I'm sorry, I can't just leave, this is what I was trained to do."

At the moment he said that something flew over the plane and someone jumped out, a ranger, green.

Both Kat and he looked at the ranger who took off running the minute it set foot on ground, he felt it, the need to go and help again, but now it seemed a more logical reason to go and help that ranger.

_Brave, go be brave._

He looked at Kat who held the case so close to her body, she might stop him from taking anyone of those morphers but she didn't know of the one he already had mounted on his wrist.

"Kat, protect those morphers and these."

"Jeren, don't do it, you'll get yourself killed."

"Trust me, I won't."

As he ran in the direction of the green ranger, he yelled, "LET"S ROCKET!"

And then the Silver Ranger began fighting.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

**Paige**

She had been there when, Captain Mitchell had addressed and told them about the situation happening in Reefside.

She couldn't help but feel useless and stupid, she wasn't the best, but she wasn't the worst either, the thing was that unlike Jenna she had her head screwed on right. She wanted to help.

Jenna didn't.

Jenna now looked her over and thought about it, she was the one who had called for Paige.

They were in the same class and even though they had always competed and Jenna had always won, she now wondered why Jenna wanted to talk to her.

"Paige, _you_ are the second best, therefore making you better suited for this occasion or mission whatever you wanna call it and you want to do it, unlike me. _You_ are the best compared to all those other guys."

The emphasis on the you didn't help and Paige began to feel irritated by Jenna.

"Jenna if this is a way to get into my head or something, I'm leaving." She said as she got up.

"No! No, please stay this is important. Its just, I'm just having trouble with it."

She looked Jenna over once again and wondered exactly what she meant.

The attack had been going on for about four hours now and the Remnants had decreased in number, thanks to the SPD and Silver Guardians and not to mention the _new_ ranger team.

"I have something that I took, well borrowed from my parents room….. You know how all those rangers seemed to have appeared at the exact time they all were needed…… Well, I thought about it and I knew my parents also had morphers……….. just like Mandy's dad still had his green morpher."

Paige was confused. Jenna really wasn't making sense, sure she knew of Mr. Joel Rawlings helping his daughter get to Reefside to help, but morphed, the one thing not allowed to be done by no one here in Lightspeed. They both were in trouble and Mr. Rawlings was now being questioned.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"The morphers aren't really theirs anymore, their…… Yours."

"What?!"

"Well, I know that, I'm not the person who wants to go out and be in battle, but I thought the second best could go, which means…. You."

She felt lightheaded as Jenna said that, "you must be crazy Jenna, their yours by inheritance and if I was ever to become a ranger they would give me my own one."

"Well, see if I was like Mandy I would've probably left before she did and help out, but I'm a coward and I hate battling anything else other than simulations we do here."

Paige began to understand and knew what Jenna meant.

It was like Jenna was giving up her place, her right of becoming a ranger, unless she didn't want to, which she was refusing to do at the moment.

"I don't understand why would you want me to go in your place. And to morph into one of your parents ranger forms."

"Well, I need to send someone to lookout for my best friend."

So, this was what it was, a babysitting job.

Paige looked at Jenna once more and began, "I won't violate the rules for you because you want me to go and be on the lookout for your friend. I know I'm better than you, but just because you have your parents here you always get the best marks. You can't get rid of me and I'll beat you, I guess you need to try harder Jenna, you might be falling out."

Jenna looked stunned, but then her face went back to that cold stone look, there was no pretend worry, like it had been there before, she looked up and left the room.

Paige looked down and saw it, the morpher stood out, like a pop up picture in one of those pop up books, calling out to her to touch it, the thing glowed red and as she made her way to it, she knew Jenna had left it there, for her to admire it.

She mounted it on and felt how light it was, she wasn't going to be convinced so easily, she un-mounted the morpher and then left the room.

The morpher still stood out like a pop up picture as Jenna walked in again.

**

* * *

**

**Kyle**

_Run, and don't look back._

He had the quasar saber and he hadn't thought about it twice.

"_Well, we simply put the sabers back, because our fight was over and once they were needed again, someone could pull them out and become rangers like we had."_

He had arrived home from the security center then and both parents had welcomed him, he was relieved the minute he began to tell them about the message.

But, they also didn't know about, what he had seen earlier either. More and more transmissions coming in, but they were rather excited and more lively. The weird part was that they weren't even coming from SPD, they were coming from all over Earth.

The minute that commander Lewis had them start monitoring Earth, thousands of transmission were being intercepted by him and his team, in the midst of all the chaos and the battle something amazing had happened, rangers had resurged and begun fighting the Remnants.

"_Dad, other rangers have resurfaced and somehow there is a team that is fighting there now."_

His dad couldn't believe it, the same with his mom, surely those rangers had heard about what happened to rangers once a morpher was activated.

To him, they were courageous and where what this universe had needed for a long time.

There was hope again, he felt.

He then told his parents how he felt about the situation, but instead they had no good feedback, Commander Lewis had a right even if it was a selfish one, to keep them all here.

He had gotten the idea then, what if he went alone, his parents were to report him sick and then come he would come back within a weeks time.

When he suggested the idea, his mom almost blew over and said no, his dad stayed quiet and then he suggested something far crazier than what he had in mind.

"_What if you take my quasar saber?"_

He felt his dad might be fooling him, but then he had begun planning.

They were to leave their house at approximately midnight when his mom began her shift at the security center and head to where the sabers where at.

Damon, would stay behind to keep his wife company and send Kyle in the old Megaship to travel to Earth.

Then he waited.

Hours passed, he had fallen asleep and then his dad had woken him, _"let's go."_

He then grabbed the bag he had packed with a week's worth of clothes and had set off into the jungle with his father.

It must've been around two hours that they walked, but Damon knew his way, walking wasn't all too fast.

Then they arrived, the sabers were an old legend here and he knew along with a few others that they truly did exist, but the one thing others didn't know was that his dad had once used one of them.

Damon had tried to take the saber out, but amazingly it didn't budge, he tried it a couple of times more and then tried the others, but nothing.

"_I think, maybe you should try it." _He told his son.

Kyle then walked up to the quasar with the green insignia and touched it, he felt like a thousand bolts were sent all over his body, then he took it out.

He felt powerful and stronger the minute he did. _Tracked._

The alarm had gone off then, and he knew by instinct what to do.

"_Go, get out of here, I'll hold them off, get to the Megaship, I already set the coordinates to Earth, leave hurry!"_

The green ranger ran as if his whole life depended on it.

* * *

**Jenna**

She felt sad the minute Paige refused her proposal.

Dana, her mom, had been almost too excited as she and Carter followed their daughter into the conference room.

"_I couldn't wait for the day, I would be giving you this,"_ Dana had begun.

"_I'm perfectly sure you'll do us proud and do what you were made to do."_

Carter, her dad had taken out the morphers then and had shown them to her, funny how she had only seen them twice in her life, but yet they still attracted her attention.

Dana had gotten hers and smiled as she grabbed Jenna's wrist and had mounted it on her daughter.

"_The moment I realized what Joel had done I knew it was meant to be, that our daughters help out and do what's right." _The rather amused Dana said.

She had tried to smile then, but something felt awkward, her face, her appearance might fool them, but inside she was screaming to let her go and not get involved in all this.

"_We know its dangerous, and we don't want to force it upon you either, but its amazing that Mandy a girl younger than you has the spirit and the drive to do it. And like her, we'll be here monitoring your every move."_

Her wrist felt like it weighed ten times more once Carter said that.

She smiled again and looked up to meet her smiling mother's gaze.

"_Can I think about it?" _Feeling the straps of the morpher and wanting to tear them to shreds.

"_Sure, this is too much too handle sometimes." _He mother said as she hugged her and kissed her forehead and left the room.

"_Take whatever time you need Jenna, there's no time limit and anyways, there's always something to think about."_

But her dad had almost seemed disappointed in her as he too left the room. As if he knew her very thoughts of never wanting to be something she didn't want to be. There was nothing to think about if your heart was in the right place and hers wasn't, she didn't want to be a ranger. Her dad had noticed it right away, unlike her mother who seemed bubbly and excited as she had given her the pink morpher.

Her dad had just stood there with his and as he had left, handed it to her.

She had a choice to make.

She thought about both Derek or Kevin at that moment, but decided against it, they were way too young, 15, and at their age they wouldn't do too good out there and their mother in constant worry.

She had gone to her room, only to notice that their simulation results were back from the training facility and were posted up in the cafeteria.

Everyone in her class was there and seemed to be looking at her.

She went to the wall and then knew who she was going to send.

Paige Luong.

Her hands went to the morphers, as quickly as she had seen that name on top of the list wasn't hers, but instead it was Paige's suddenly the morpher didn't seem to weigh anything.

She had talked to Paige and wanted that feeling of relief again, like she had when she had noticed Paige's name on top of hers, but Paige was hard and unconvincing and instead had left and left the morpher on the room.

Now, again with the two morphers it seemed she was being crushed and she couldn't breathe.

* * *

**Reefside**

**Zoe**

She was beginning to look at the situation with more than hope, she felt relieved, at the sight of two more rangers, one green and one silver, they also had come along to help.

She had been fighting longer than any of them had and was beginning to see that it was way better fighting with them on her side than by herself, the number of Remnants was already dwindling down and she felt relieved.

Her body ached and still she gave blows to as many Remnants as she possibly could. The green ranger had gotten a liking to her and fought alongside Zoe the minute they had seen each other. Zoe was taken aback when, Vic, the guy in the red and the silver had surrounded them and taken the remnants before they got to herself and the green ranger.

She felt better, now the Remnants were a few and she didn't need to be the one taking them down, now the guys all had that under control and the green ranger had her under his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" The girl asked..

"Thanks, I'm fine, you're a girl?" She asked surprised to see that the green ranger was a girl.

"Yeah, but how about we get outta here, you seem to be way more hurt and tired than any of us."

"Yeah, sure."

"Cadets, surround the rangers, protect them and lead them to the base," she heard a higher rank officer yell out to his team, and quickly they were surrounded by the cadets in grey jumpsuits.

Her walk seemed slow to her, but the girl was patient and also walked slowly. Vic, saw her and quickly knew what he had to do, he took her in his arms and carried her all the way to the base, which wasn't far, but she felt tired and was glad he was there to help her out.

The other guys were quiet and every once in a while saw the one in red, reach out as if trying to touch her.

His worry seemed awkward to her.

Then the last few radio transmissions had come in, informing the team that the Remnants had been taken care of and that they were needed at the Command Center.

_Command Center,_ she thought, _now that is weird._

* * *

**Seth**

He knew he wasn't supposed to be there, this was SPD and he didn't belong there, he wondered if the Silver Guardians thought he was dead.

Yet, the necessity to be near this group of people who he had just fought along with, was very much strong and he couldn't bring himself to leave.

They all had been taken by the Helioplanes to the SPD headquarters and they were to remain there until they had all been addressed.

He was aware that he was still morphed, but like everyone else he had just remained in that form and stood around.

The girl in the pink had taken a few more blows, since she was the one who had been the first one to morph. She was now the one laying on a bench resting her head on the blue ranger. They seemed to be the only ones to know each other, his caring attitude towards her gave him in as a friend or boyfriend.

The other guy in green seemed to be worried about her and every once in a while would check on her.

The guy in silver seemed to be the only one who was restless and kept pacing back and forth. They waited for about twenty minutes and then the guy in the blue broke the silence.

"So, where are you guys from?" He directed himself to all of them, even though his helmet still faced straight ahead. It was hard to read him, if he was interested at all or if he was just making small talk, he couldn't see his eyes through the black triangle visor.

The one on green shifted his body and stood up and then powered down. His eyes took him by surprise as he saw that a petite girl stood in front of him, her eyes were dark blue and darted in every direction, she was pretty, had dark long brown hair and seemed to be the one to want to speak up first.

"I'm Mandy Rawlings, sorry I unmorphed, I just couldn't stand being in my helmet any longer."

"Yeah, me neither," the guy in blue said as he himself unmorphed and Seth took a look at him, a Latino, good built and a good fighter, if he might add.

"Power Down!" He heard the guy in silver say, the moment he did both girls turned their attention to him, he noticed the pink one get up slowly, but her attention glued to the one who had just un-morphed.

He stood looking at them and then, the girl who had introduced herself as Mandy said to him and the other girl, "well aren't you two going to power down."

"Uhmm, sure," he said as he crossed his arms over his head and yelled, "Power Down!"

Now they were all looking at him, and sure he might've not been that great to look at as the guy in silver had been, but they still looked him over.

The girl in pink, had simultaneously powered down as he had and she now took the room's attention. She was a beautiful girl, her long chestnut hair fell to her small back, and her turquoise eyes wondered over them. He had to look away for her eyes caught him looking at her perfect body.

She looked away too and smiled a perfect smile, he was being drawn in by her, yet he didn't want to make it known, so he composed his stance and began.

"I'm Seth Collins, from the Silver Guardians."

"Nice to meet you," the girl Mandy came over to him and shook his hand. She was sure nice, he looked her over once again and thought that he liked her the best yet. The other two guys nodded along and he met the other girls eyes, smiling again at him.

"Zoe Cranston." She said extending her hand outward to Mandy.

Instead of shaking her hand Mandy hugged her and Zoe retracted herself.

"Sorry, I tend to do that sometimes." Mandy apologized to her.

The guy in silver came over to her and shook her hand, "nice to meet you, I'm Jeren." For a moment the two held their hands longer than expected and he felt awkward looking at them and wanted to leave.

"And, this is my friend Victor DeSantos." Zoe said as she met his gaze again.

"Just call me, Vic," the guy in blue said as he got up and shook everyone's hand, "but you all didn't answer my question where are you all from?"

"Oh," Mandy began again, "I'm from Mariner Bay, I'm with Lightspeed."

They all seemed to have the same thought, a Lightspeed Rescue person, among them, that was unexpected, usually Lightspeed wasn't called into these sort of situations.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything, isn't Lightspeed usually the last organization called into action?" Asked the curious Seth.

"Well, they really weren't called, and yes we are usually called in last, but I couldn't just sit around and look on without helping, my dad helped me escape and gave me his old morpher."

"Your dad gave you the morpher, so you are indeed Joel Rawlings daughter?"

"Yes, how else could I have gotten one?" Mandy still kept her composure even if the questions were coming in a doubtful manner.

"How did you get yours, if you don't mind?" She asked him in return. They all turned to look at him and his hand went to his morpher. He had for a few moments forgotten about his dad. Then reality sunk in and he felt dizzy and sat down. Both girls went and sat next to him.

"Sorry, about that," he turned and directed himself to Zoe, "I was sent with my father, and the Silver Guardians to Reefside, there he…" He couldn't bring himself to speak the words and everyone sensed the sadness in his voice, Zoe squeezed his hand and he felt a spark go through him.

"You don't have to say anything," she said as she looked up and her gaze met his.

"He died, my father." He looked down and saw the scene again, he tried to compose himself, but found it difficult to do it, with everyone's eyes on him.

"My uncle Eric, handed me his morpher before he took his body away."

"I'm sorry," whispered Mandy, he turned to look at her and he noticed the honesty in her eyes.

"Is there something we could do, I mean don't you have to get, to wherever you live." Vic finally spoke as he came over and sat down next to Zoe.

"Well, I do have to get to Silver Hills once this is over.'

"Silver Hills, was your dad Wesley Collins?" Asked the surprised Mandy.

"Yeah," he responded.

"My dad knew him, he told me about the Time Force rangers, he fought alongside them once before, I guess, even though its out of place, its nice to meet you."

"Yeah my dad also told me about you guys." He smiled at her and knew that maybe he'd found a friend among strangers.

They sat in silence for a few seconds then Jeren spoke.

"My parents weren't killed, my mother was abducted instead, but I am sorry for your loss."

"Thanks," He said, curious about this guy, "so who are your parents?"

"I'm not from this planet, I'm from KO-35, my parents names are Zhane and Karone."

"Wait, do you mean to tell me you're their kid?" Asked the amused Vic.

"Yes," he said to them but looking at Zoe.

She gave a slight smile and said something along the lines of, his parents being legends.

Her regards to him sent a chill through him, she had more respect for him than anyone else in the room.

"That's odd," began Vic again, "your parents both were rangers, Mandy has her dad who once was a ranger, and you Seth, your dad was a ranger also, and I and Zoe both have parents who were once rangers."

They seemed to have grasped their commonality then, they all were connected somehow.

"I guess that explains how we all had morphers close by." Zoe said.

"What intrigues me, are you guys related at all?" Jeren motioned to Zoe and Vic.

"Oh, no we just grew up together, my parents knew his dad, they did serve in the same ranger team." She said as she hugged Vic and he put his hand in her head.

"I thought you guys were brother and sister."

"No, just great friends, we've known each other all our lives.

"Who are your parents?" Mandy asked them both.

Vic answered, "well you wouldn't know my mom, she's no ranger, my dad is Rocky DeSantos. And Zoe, well her last name is Cranston, we both have an ex blue ranger for a dad, and her mom was Katherine Hilliard."

At the moment he said that her eyes watered and her face looked sad.

He felt like giving her a hug, but lucky enough Vic had her and he gently squeezed her in his arms.

"Its ok, Vic. I think if anything we all should know something about our past, I like Seth here, lost my pare…. I lost my mother. I guess the Remnant attacks seem to be taking them down one at a time, these days." She said with a sad countenance.

He felt sad, knowing all to well how she felt and noticed that the feeling didn't go away so easily.

* * *

**Jeren**

His eyes alerted him to everything, even though he was paying attention to everything the others were saying, he couldn't help but be on the lookout.

He would join in their conversation every once in a while, just to let Zoe know that he was interested in some way, but he had better things in his head than to be getting to know these guys.

He was sure things were being done without his consent, the morphers were more than likely being torn, instead of being protected.

His head ached, he had everything thrown to him a million miles and hour and felt the need to rest, but knowing himself he knew that wouldn't happen until they had fully briefed him about the morphers and if in fact the situation with the Remnants was over.

He walked back and forth, every once in a while looked in her direction and reprimanded himself for not keeping up with his thoughts. Her eyes were beautiful and his mind tend to wonder every time he looked at them. The talk had drifted to what organization they were from. Vic was from SPD, Seth from the Silver Guardians, not bad they were among the best soldiers out there, and the other girl Mandy, from Lightspeed, nothing much.

_She's different, she was the first one to morph, no need to convince herself that she would do it, she just did it. She's amazing._

His mind faltered and he felt like hitting himself. He had other things to wonder about and yet she seemed to be the one thing he wanted to think about.

_Does love at first sight really exist?_

_STOP IT!_

_This stupid little kids thinking isn't going to get you anywhere, stop distracting yourself, where's mom?_

"If I had to choose, I guess I would've joined SPD, just because Vic joined." He heard the conversation take a turn as she spoke, her pick would've been SPD. She didn't belong to any organization yet her fighting skills would suggest years of training in some far off facility.

"And you?" She directed herself to him. His heart thumped twice, before he answered SPD and he went back to pacing.

It had been over an hour and yet no one had come, sure some snacks and water had been brought in, but that wasn't what he wanted.

The room felt like it grew smaller and smaller and he felt the need to punch something every time he heard footsteps outside and yet they didn't come in.

_I need to get out of here._

_When is this going to be over?_

* * *

**Vic **

"How long have we been in here?" Jeren asked again directing himself to Zoe.

The guy named Jeren seemed to be out of place among them, while they sat there getting to know each other, he paced around the room, barely adding a few comments here and there to acknowledge that somehow he knew they were there.

Vic was getting annoyed by this guy who thought of himself better than the rest of them. He looked him up and down and knew he could take him on anytime. The other guy, Seth seemed nice enough, and he really didn't think much of him, the poor guy had lost his dad that morning. He was a Silver Guardian though, they weren't to be underestimated, they had very strict, rigorous training. He felt Zoe's head on his shoulder, he was grateful that nothing much had happened to her and felt the need to call to assure his mom that he was fine and so was Zoe.

"I've never really thought I would be here, sitting with you guys, I thought I was just one person that needed to help people out." He heard Zoe say.

"Yeah, same here, I just thought I was going to help, not really be called in and get briefed about the current situation and _here _in SPD." Mandy said amused by the fact that a person like her was sitting in a room somewhere in SPD headquarters.

"Well, good thing we showed up in time." He said squeezing Zoe's hand and once again looking at Jeren.

"I had just arrived from KO-35 and saw the invasion, I thought that the best thing I could do was help out."

"Really?" Zoe asked, she was the only one interested in Jeren to ask him questions that he would have to answer to.

"Yeah, just barely when the attack started, on the other side of Reefside."

"Interesting, but why were you coming here?" The other guy asked what Vic had in mind.

"Well, its strictly confidential, I really can't say." He said and looked away, they all looked at the guy again and wondered what he was hiding from them.

* * *

**Mandy**

She couldn't help but feel sorry for Jeren, her instincts told her that he was a good guy, just not open to discussing things, so she let it go. She didn't hold anything against him, unlike the two other guys who were looking at him with doubt and anger.

She already liked everyone, sure they all seemed to have different personalities, but none that she couldn't overcome by being nice. Zoe and her had mostly talked about her being in Lightspeed and how she was top of her class. The subject had switched over many times and yet she was still amused by everyone.

_They're all nice, they all wanted and felt the need to help._

She was wondering now, though what exactly Jeren was hiding. He was the only one not to interact with them much, except when he did he directed himself to Zoe. She had noticed when they had introduced themselves sparks had flown all over the room as those two shook hands, much to the disappointment of Seth who looked on, as if it pained him to see them.

She was glad to be there, but thought none of the guys attracted her, and not that she hadn't looked but, they really weren't her type and Zoe was the one who seemed to have gotten all their attention.

"So, you like being the first female to have worn green?" Zoe asked her.

"Really? Me? I thought there had already been green ranger girls."

"No, there never has been, although that would be pretty cool if we did have one ranger suit especially made for a girl."

"Well, yeah that would be cool, but I'm not really into changing the way the colors have been worn."

"So, if there would be a new team made you wouldn't mind the usual pink or yellow for girls?"

"Not really, I mean I only morphed into this because my dad gave it to me and well it was the only one I would get my hands on."

"Oh, well that's fine, its still pretty cool that your green, at least for now, I don't think we'll me morphing too much from now on."

"You think?" asked Vic who was suddenly interested in their conversation.

"Well, maybe, after all its really against the rules where I'm from." She responded.

"Not here," Vic said, "the rule is if you have a morpher, it isn't until you find yourself at the greatest risk that you morph."

"Yeah, that rule applies everywhere," began Seth, "but my dad and uncle never really followed it, they were very brave in away, every time we were sent out to take another Remnant base down they would morph, putting themselves at risk, to give us guys who weren't rangers, a chance."

Then everything became silent.

Jeren stood closest to the door and motioned them to be quiet, the guys seemed irritated by him, but both girls got up and quietly walked to him.

The door slid open and a woman, of about thirty walked in followed by another man. Immediately, both Jeren and Vic went up and stood in listening stance, she looked to both Zoe and Seth who just stood. She just stared at the man, but found herself studying the female, she wasn't human. Her face had a few marks, which she recognized to be of the cat species, her long ears protruded from her head and out her hair, which bothered Mandy.

"Hello, rangers," the man began.


	3. Chapter 3

Update: Sorry for the wait, I know I am late in updating my story, but I've been out from home and my computer was stolen, that's why I hadn't been able to update, so please accept my apologies to anyone who was, or might've been reading my story, I will keep updating as much as I can from now on.

**Zoe**

As soon as she saw Billy, she wanted to go over and hug him, but at the moment the situation demanded that he briefed them. Along with the new team, she sat and she couldn't help but feel tired so she rested her head on Vic's shoulder, all she could think of, was that he was a good pillow.

"I know, this is hard for you to hear at the moment, but you are all in grave danger, not only did you morph, and decide against all odds to put your life at risk, but you are all being tracked with those morphers on. We have no clue if the EA2 know of your identities, but we will still take precautions, you can't leave the facilities without proper security. As you all must know by now, the B squad team was deployed early in the morning, before the attack became an all out massive operation to destroy Reefside. The team under the command of the red SPD ranger Bridge Carson, indeed discovered the plans of the EA2, but unfortunately they all were taken out and we have suffered the defeat of the last assembled ranger team known to everyone. Their bodies are now being retrieved, as we speak, and we will soon have a memorial service commemorating the four members of the team. When word was sent to us that we had suffered this loss, somehow word also came across of a lone ranger fighting amidst the battle," Billy stopped and looked over to her and swallowed hard as he knew it was her, "but we were surprised that as soon as that report came to us, another report came of other rangers joining her."

He looked over to Kat who tapped a console and an image immediately popped up in the wall opposite where the new rangers sat. It was a recording of the battle that they had fought in.

They all were interested in the video, the girls worked in perfect unison, even though Zoe seemed tired. The guys were somehow less coordinated, as if deciding who they were to take orders from, but eventually had a battle idea, protect the Pink ranger.

Zoe looked at how all were close to her and somehow seemed to be the one they all wanted to protect.

Seth spoke first, "I was aware of the situation, but it seemed more logical, than anything to help out a fellow ranger, and I thought that since she was the only one there at the moment and since she had been fighting longer, my only instinct was that she was an older ranger, she need our protection more than anything. I guess I wanted her to be ok, I wanted to know that I helped saved a ranger."

She noticed the saddened look that overtook him as he said those words; she remembered that he had said that his father had died just in the morning.

"I knew it was Zoe and my instinct was to have her safe." Vic said giving her a squeeze. She smiled up at him and they shared a small glance.

"I felt the need to protect the only other girl ranger there." Mandy spoke next.

"Thanks, everyone, really," She said looking at them and stopping to meet Jeren's gaze.

"Yeah, I felt the need to protect you," he said very confident and then letting her eyes go, turned to look at Billy and Kat.

She couldn't help but feel tiny little butterflies as he spoke. _He wanted to protect me._ She thought, then her dad continued.

"Thank you all for that, I couldn't be more than grateful for you all thinking of Zoe." He smiled warmly at them all. "I guess our next business, is to ask how you all came across morphers that hadn't been used in quite some time, except for the red chronomorpher and of course Zoe's since of course, I know of that morpher myself."

"Uhmm, well we all spoke of this before you came and we all noticed that we all had parents who entrusted the care of theses morphers to us." Mandy spoke as she patted the mounted morpher on her wrist.

"My dad gave it to me, Billy, nothing much to say other than that and well he really can't put them to much use after the accident." Vic spoke matter-of-fact like and Billy nodded.

"And you?" He asked Jeren, who listened very intently now, not letting anything get by.

"It was more than anything like a matter of life and death, my parents and my aunt and uncle all agreed that when my cousin and I were old enough we would receive them. Unfortunately, Lacen, my cousin died two years ago and so they all agreed that I would be the one to have the morphers."

They all looked at him and felt sorry. Something else also seemed to connect them; they knew or had lost someone in the recent years. Seth had lost Wes, Zoe her mother, Mandy had seen the deaths of Kelsie and Chad, Jeren had lost his cousin and Vic had seen practically seen the whole original ranger team wiped out, along with a few successors. You could practically say that Billy was the only remaining ranger from the first team and still he was under constant watch. He was like many people said a key person.

Zoe was too tired and began nodding off, she tried keeping awake, but found it very difficult. Billy noticed it and went over to her.

"Zoe, I know it's been a long day, would you like to be excused?" He asked her as he took her hands gently in his. She smiled warmly at him and got up slowly.

"Thanks, Billy, but where do I go to?"

"Ohm uhmm, well, I guess we'll have to get you two girls a room, now that we're on the subject."

"Vic, you will be moving to the dormitories across the rec room with Seth and Jeren."

"Is this it?" Jeren asked the surprised Billy, she looked at his face, but could find no inclination as to what he meant.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, is that all the briefing we'll get for today? I mean just because we have one tired girl, doesn't mean, we," he said motioning to the other three and himself, "have to leave and go without having the rest of the situation explained to us."

Zoe felt rather disappointed in herself, but felt a stinging feeling at the mention of him referring to her as just a girl.

"You can all stay here and I'll find my way." She said heading for the door. "Anyways, it's not like I've never been alone before and had to fend off for myself. I'll leave you all, so gallant rescuers to listen in to what I already know." With that she left the room and didn't want to hear anything, and anyways its not like she didn't know what was going on, because having Billy for a parent meant getting a lot of info on the situation. She did feel bad that because of one person's remark she might've made the others feel bad.

Apparently Jeren wasn't as nice or gallant as she thought him to be, but she wouldn't think about that, instead she walked beside the recruit who had been assigned to take her to her room. She felt almost lifeless and her body ached, she needed a bath and then she'd sleep.

The moment the recruit stopped and tapped a console to his right, she felt amused that she had never been here, and that her room required an access code to be granted entry.

The door opened and she peeked in, to what seemed to be recreational area of some type, so the cadet had taken a detour to show her around, something she did not want to be doing at the present time. She was about to start giving some sort of reprimand, when the young man started.

"This, is, or was, the rec area for the first B squad rangers, since then, they've moved, and since that other rec area, had been reserved for the recently deceased rangers; Kat and Billy decided that this would be the best suited place for you all."

"Oh," she said, it might've been a nice explanation, but she still wanted to rest not sit around a rec area. "Is there a place I can rest? A bed, maybe?"

"Oh, sorry, uhmm, this here," he began as he walked over to another sliding door tapped it open and said, "is your room, I think you'll be sharing it with that other girl."

"Ok, thanks. Is there any way I can go or someone go to get some things from my house or something?"

"Not to worry, your father took care of all of that. There are some pajamas laying in your bed and some extra clothing in your closet."

"Oh, thanks again, Billy is always so thoughtful."

"Yeah and if you need anything else well, you can contact me, here." He said as he placed an SPD communicator in her hands and left. "For anything, you just call me."

She nodded and looked on as he left the area. She felt lonely and went into the small room. The room was decorated very simple two beds on each side, a nightstand next to it and a desk with a laptop in the middle. It was odd, but its like she could almost see, who its previous owners had been. A faint yellow paint decorated the left side of the room, while a pink the other side.

She sat on the bed closest to her which was the one on the left, after all that's where a set of bright yellow pj's where neatly folded. She walked over to the closet which was on the other side of the room, looked for a towel and some underwear, she took them out and walked over to her side where the pajamas where and picked them up.

She had a problem, where was the bathroom?

She looked down at the communicator she had in her hands and doubted of she should already bother that nice cadet. She picked it up and opened it. Immediately a voice came over the thing.

"Yes, how may I help you ma'am?" The young man's voice asked.

"Uhmm, yeah I have no clue where the bathroom is at."

"Oh that, its on the outside of your room, next to your room, to your left, I guess I might need to inform you, that is one you will all be sharing."

_Ok,_ she thought as an image of a blonde guy all muscular came to her head and she shook it off.

She went around to the bathroom and locked it close; she didn't want anyone coming in, to find her with nothing on.

* * *

**Mandy**

Her face glowed with excitement as she let her dad's morpher go and thought about a regular ranger color for girls. _Pink, yellow, white or maybe even blue, one of those, not green_, she thought.

The other girl, Zoe, had left much to everyone's surprise and had been quite rude about it, but Mandy understood why though, Zoe had set her eyes on Jeren and he had too, but unfortunately he had made her feel like nothing. If you had asked Mandy, that's not how you went around making friends or soon to be lovers, but she didn't care that was between them, right now all she cared about was, _the new ranger team._

They all had agreed to surrender their current morphers to get an upgrade, if they were nice about it, they would all agree to their colors and who their leader would be. She wondered which of the guys would be it, two of them were getting along real well, Seth and Vic, but the other guy was very kept to himself and couldn't bring up anything else to say after she tried many times to start up a conversation with him. Instead, she looked forward to seeing Zoe again; she was nice and wanted to talk to her all about what had happened after she left.

She began to feel tired, all the information was given to them, she and the guys would get rooms, unfortunately for Seth, he'd be returning to Silver Hills for his father's funeral the next day. They got up and were led to a room resembling a recreational area, but then she noticed Vic take the lead and go up to one of the doors to their right and open it and step into a room.

Then Vic came back out and smiled at her, unintentionally she smiled back.

"I think, if I'm not mistaken, this is your room." The door slid open and she met Zoe's surprised face as both Vic and herself stared at her wearing nothing but panties.

"Oh," Vic turned and looked away and Mandy closed the door and looked at the other two guys who were wondering what had just happened.

About two minutes later Zoe came out and began going off on Vic.

"You know that's why the door was closed, I knew something like this was going to happen, Vic why did you open it, aghhh," the girl definitely looked mad, but calmed down at the sight of everyone else.

"Oh, so you're not the only one with issues here." Seth announced to the room, but directing himself towards Jeren.

"Huh?" Jeren said, not sure understanding that he had just been insulted. Instead he went into the room that Vic had opened first and planted himself on one of the beds.

Mandy could make his figure, even in the darkness of the room, he seemed all too self-righteous. Rigid and stiff, like he couldn't even dare to get close to anyone, but then again she didn't like to judge people just because of one bad day, instead she would get to know this guy and maybe she'd changed his mind. After all he was the cutest of all the guys, his platinum blonde hair, his gorgeous blue eyes and a modest build made him all too perfect, but unfortunately he had set his eyes on the other girl. Still, she thought she could change his mind.

"Issues?" Zoe asked at the other guys while Mandy stared at the still figure in the other room.

"I mean we all do, but this guy has definitely got them going on." Vic stated back, like a good brother not wanting to stir up trouble with his sister.

"I'm going to bed," Seth said as he took one good look at Zoe and stopped in his tracks, "is this the only room available for guys?" He asked at Vic.

"No, there's this one," Vic motioned to the other side of the bathroom and opened a room with just one bed, "this is a more private one, I guess you can take it for the night after all, you will be going back to Silver Hills, I'll stay with Jeren." Vic led Seth into the other room and the girls stood there looking at them going in. Vic was a nice guy, trying to make everyone feel at home and at ease. She had overlooked that quality in him; she would make sure to make him feel liked, at least when she was around.

"So, am I allowed to go in?" She asked Zoe as she flashed her a grand smile and unwillingly made Zoe smile.

"Anytime." Zoe said as she grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room. "We are after all the two girls who will be serving together, and from what I've heard all other girls were great friends, some best friends."

"Yeah, it's weird how, for so long it's only been a girl serving on the team."

"I know, this is something else, I really hope we can be close after all, we are the only girls."

"Yup." Mandy said, as she remembered a day when she had made Jenna promised that they both would be in the next team and that they would make two girls serve on the team.

The door closed and she noticed that Zoe had already picked a side. A faint yellow paint hung on her side, and as she turned to look at the other side, Zoe smiled and said heartily, "Pink, for you, Greenie."

* * *

**Mariner Bay**

**Jenna**

She could feel herself getting anxious. She had invited George to stay the night over and now lay motionless in her bed. Her night had gone exactly how it always did when she was feeling down, and inviting George over for the night always made her feel better, but now, she was doubting if George would ever make her feel better.

The gorgeous hunk at Mariner Bay had no brains, but had the heart of gold and that's why she had chosen him to be her lover, no matter what George would always be there for her. Her anxiety was due to the fact that Mandy was now either captured and had been killed or the SPD had restrained her. She didn't know anything and that bothered her, her best friend was somewhere out there and she didn't know where she was at.

Her lace nightgown felt too soft and made her feel uncomfortable, but that was something she had agreed with George about, he would never see her wear anything else other than that, he had given it to her as a present. The straps hung to her shoulder and she felt like ripping it off and never have to feel too girly, but she did it for him.

She looked over to him again and his beautiful body was merely covered by her sheets, she wanted to go over and let him make her forget everything once again, even if it was only for mere moments, but she wouldn't wake him.

She sat in the window of her room and looked out at the blank darkness that was the sea. It made her feel lonely, she needed Paige to have gone to the battle, but the stupid girl had refused. If she wasn't going to be doing her job, then she would've been happy if Paige had gone. All her efforts to convince her were useless, and now still no word from Mandy.

George stirred in the bed and stretched an arm out to her side of the bed. He found it empty and woke up.

"Baby, why are you up?"

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

She looked over to him and wanted more than anything to be in his arms, but she fought the urge, instead she looked out at the darkness and said nothing.

In a few seconds, she could feel George moving, and then she saw the reflection of his body moving towards her. Then she felt his arms around her, she smiled, feeling secured and then the unexpected happened.

"If we could, would you marry me?" He asked.

She was speechless, her answer should've come to mind right away, but she was dumbfounded. Her face felt hot and she turned to look at George.

"What to do you mean if we could?"

"I know we can't, our training isn't over yet and you still have a couple of birthdays before you're even old enough."

"I'm not old enough now?" She wasn't sure if she loved George or not, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to marry him now, but it bothered her when he said that, not now.

"Well, at least in my book, you're only 20 and that's a little too young."

"Then why'd you asked me at all?"

"It was just a question?'

"Just a question, it's not just a question to me?"

"Fine, I'm sorry, but could you please come back to bed, Mandy I'm sure is fine, she always is."

Her stern face turned once again to the empty darkness and she hoped that Mandy was alright.

"Just so we're clear George, I wouldn't marry you now….." She told him, he was already in the bed, "and maybe never." She whispered that last part; she didn't want him to know exactly how she felt about the situation. She had never pictured her life beside him, she knew what she wanted and George wasn't it, to her, he was only a person to fill that empty spot in her life. But George would never be her guy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jeren**

His body ached. He felt he could fall into pieces. His tired weary face hadn't done much to alert anyone that he was tired. He sat in the bed and wondered why everything was all to still. He had taken one of the rooms without saying anything, he had simply wondered into in, thinking he'd wanted his sleep.

His suitcase had been brought to the other waiting area and he had carried it in. He began to undo the latches on it and took out some clothes to sleep in. His mind easily left him and in its place a beautiful face came into mind.

Her name was different than any other human girl he had ever heard, Zoe, it reminded him of something else, but at present he couldn't remember what it was. He looked at the wall to his right and fought the urge to over hear her thoughts.

Mind reading was also a little something that had come to him at an early age and one which he had taken years to control. But, unlike Telekinesis which was more common to develop and have in KO-35, he didn't want anything to do with reading the thoughts of others.

His mind wondered over to when he first saw her.

She had taken his breath away and he had also noticed her small intake of breath as she first laid eyes on him, which was when he had first fought the urge to hear her thoughts.

Her blue eyes had done the effect more than anything and he felt like seeing her again, yet he knew he couldn't get involved with anyone. He couldn't hold attachments to anyone, he was on a mission and nothing would ever come between himself and the mission.

But unfortunately he wanted it to, at least now he did.

Yet there were bigger things for him to worry about than a stupid silly crush he had on a girl.

It was, just another girl.

She had been the one to leave first, saying that she was tired; as if she couldn't wait, he on the other hand had traveled from another world, fought and had to deal with getting adjusted to Earth time.

He thought that maybe the reason why he didn't want her to leave was because he didn't want to have to imagine her face; he wanted to see it, instead.

He flattened himself on his new bed and closed his eye, sooner than he thought his thoughts drifted to that day, and all he could see was the face of his mother.

"Jeren, GO!" That was the last thing she had yelled to him, for him to go on and leave her to face her fate. Her face had seemed calm though as if knowing that she had things under control. Now Karone was somewhere deep in space, and he had no clue where.

* * *

**Vic **

His focus had shifted in just a few hours. He had been on top of his class and had been dealing with simulations, up until the moment that he had to go to Reefside and help.

He had once been the best here, now he looked at Seth who was getting adjusted in his room and Vic sat on the couch opposite the bed.

"So, how long have you been training?" He asked Seth, wondering how long this guy must've trained to fight like he did. All his moves and skills were perfect and he had taken more remnants down than any one of them.

"Well, all my life, my brother and I were trained by our father. You know since he's a Silver Guardian and a power ranger, I guess he chose it was best for us to know some sort of martial arts to protect ourselves."

"Yeah same with my father, he said if I ever came across anything too dangerous he'd want me to know how to protect myself so he enrolled me into a Martial Arts Academy."

"That's cool; did he not train you at all?"

"No, you see the reason my dad had to quit being a ranger was because he had an accident. He couldn't do any more martial arts after that, so he made a choice of trusting his powers to someone else."

"Sorry to hear that. I guess it's cool that even if his accident prohibited from training you, he still wanted to look out after you." Seth said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, after that when I was about fifteen I decided I wanted to get better so I joined SPD, and have been top student in my class since."

"Your dad would be proud." Seth said with a crack in his voice and he turned hi face away from Vic.

"Sorry, I don't know why I'm even going off about this. I should know better, I guess I'll leave you to get situated."

Vic got up and left the room, outside it was quiet, for a second he heard muffled talk coming from the girl's room. No matter what, girls would be girls and they would talk about their excitement easily and discuss the whole day moment by moment.

He went across the room and saw the few cabinets that held dishes and certain snacks for them. He also noticed that they had rearranged everything, not like he remembered.

The couches were no longer near the windows, instead they were opposite their rooms, a table had been put next to the big windows and the fridge had been taken out. The whole left side of the rec room was flat and only held cabinets. Also, in front of the couches stood a table with controllers for a video game and a small console if they ever wanted to watch TV.

His eyes ached, trying to keep awake was getting harder and harder, but somehow he didn't feel safe, he didn't want to go to sleep when so much was going through his head. He felt the need to stay awake more than anything to protect these guys in case anything was to happen.

He sat on the table and looked on outside he saw something a flash go by, but he didn't think much of it, due to the fact that there were still good aliens coming in to the planet.

The night was dark, but if he strained his neck far enough and if he wanted to he could look down to the first floor and maybe take a look at the cadets on guard. He knew they were good, though, tonight B squad cadets were on duty, the best. His friends, who he was supposed to be with down there at the moment, but apparently since he had been promoted he didn't need to be with them, instead he was up here trying to keep awake.

He sat there looking at the room and he could almost make out that day he was introduced to the older set of B squad rangers. At the time Z was still serving, so the team consisted of three main rangers, the girls lead by red ranger Bridge. Commander Tate was also a ranger, he had taken the role of the shadow ranger and had become the best and anytime the rangers needed him he would take up the mantle and go help them out.

That day Z had an important announcement to make and she had gathered the team along with some top cadets in the academy to inform them of the good news.

_"As of today I will no longer be serving as the yellow ranger. As you all know I'm a married woman and I knew one day this day would come, and so I have to leave my spot and retire for I have something else to look out after."_

Everyone had grown silent and a few glances shot to the Commander who stood next to his wife so proud and smiling.

_"What is it?" _A tearful Syd had asked her fellow ranger and friend for so many years.

_"Well, I'm three weeks pregnant." _The announcement wasn't a complete shocker due to the fact that there were many rumors circulating for the past week.

_"And with that said, Sky, uhmm Commander Tate has another announcement to make."_

Everyone looked on as the Commander looked around the room and nodded to some cadets and had stopped on Vic.

_"Since Z will be leaving her spot and for years the green ranger's spot had been empty and so has the blue one, as of today the yellow will be also empty, so I will have you all know that we will begin to look at all of you who are among the top of the cadets to fill those spots."_

Vic's heart had raced then, he knew he had a shot of becoming a ranger, but he wasn't sure how it would happen, until one day the first spot was filled. The green ranger's spot had been filled by a cadet who wasn't on top of the B squad but instead had shown courage, as the Commander had said, under pressure. He had been mostly selected for the fact that he was a whiz about technology and was the smartest of the class, a good requirement but not the best as Vic.

Then the yellow rangers spot had been filled by a girl who was the top girl in the academy and that made sense to him, but then only one spot had been left and he had wanted it. Especially for the fact that it was the blue ranger's spot, his father's color and he fought hard to earn it, but no announcements had been made. Nothing happened. Six months had passed and yet no word on who would take that spot.

He had bettered himself and had made every right move and decision that he could think possible to earn him that spot, but just when he thought he had it, which was just a week ago the blue ranger spot was given to a C squad cadet, the top in his class.

He had been devastated, but he had continued to excel and not question authority and that had just been two days ago.

The guy was lucky as he was not sent on yesterday's mission due to the fact that he needed training to become a ranger. The team of four had died yesterday and now all he could think of was that he hadn't been chosen instead he was made a ranger.

More thank likely he had been born a ranger.

He had a ranger for a father.

He had a legacy to fulfill.

* * *

**Seth**

He was tired, yet the only thing he could think of was his father. Eric had carried him off and that was the last he had seen, he wondered what had happened the moment she was told that his father was dead.

Sky, his brother was somewhere with his wife, more than likely keeping her safe, away from the city, where she could peacefully have their child.

The thing about Seth and Sky was that they had competed all their lives. It wasn't in Seth to do it, but the stubborn Sky had practically demanded it of him to do what he did, better or worse. Sky wasn't Wes' son and he had always had that in his head, because Sky felt left out, even though nobody gave him the slightest feeling of it.

Seth had come to realize that since Sky lost his father at a young age he wanted to make him proud, but since he wasn't around he saw best to compete with Seth and come out on top. Sky held a reserved ill feeling of their mother marrying Wes.

Now, he'd probably be pleased that neither of them had a father with them.

Now, Seth felt alone. Maybe Wes in all those years had preferred Seth over Sky, but in his head Seth knew that Wes had always been fair with both his boys. Wes loved Sky, but Sky was frigid and didn't like to interact much with Wes. After all Wes had replaced his dad, not only for his mother's affection, but SPD had recruited him after his own father had died.

After that Sky had fought to become the best and had been recruited in SPD. Then Wes had returned to the Silver Guardians after his own father's death and had taken over. Sky didn't look to joining the Silver Guardians instead he kept going with SPD and he eventually had become a ranger and then even promoted to Commander.

Wes couldn't have been prouder, but Sky didn't care much about what Wes thought, instead he had told only his mother and asked what she thought his dad would've said about him.

That had hurt Wes, but Sky didn't care.

Now, Seth thought over the information that had been given to him. Kat and Billy had come to him, knowing exactly who he was and giving him the information regarding where Commander Sky was. He held the envelope, it was top secret here in SPD, and that's why Kat, the woman in charge while Sky was gone, had given it to him.

He wondered if Sky would even care. But he knew his mother wanted both her sons to be there. He wanted to be close to her now, she was suffering, and he desperately wanted to be with her. But since he had just become a ranger, he needed protection, he would be tracked, his life energy had been known the moment he had put on the morpher, therefore making him a target as a civilian to the EA2. He would leave tomorrow with an escort to Silver Hills.

Tomorrow his father would he given a hero's burial and Sky wouldn't be there.


End file.
